Adventures of Heronius Potter Year One
by flutistgirl41396
Summary: What would the wizarding world be if there was no Dark Lords? Would there be more violence towards 'dark creatures? Would the Ministry be different? Would Heronius Potter have grabbed Draconis Malfoy's hand that day on the train? When Harry Potter died to defeat Voldemort on that fateful night at Hogwarts, the world restarted with the birth of Heronius Potter. Drarry M/M M/F F/F
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would the wizarding world be if there was no Dark Lords? Would there be more violence towards 'dark creatures'? Would the Ministry be different? Would Heronius Potter have grabbed Draconis Malfoy's hand that day on the train? When Harry Potter died to defeat Voldemort on that fateful night at Hogwart, the world restarted with the birth of Heronius Potter to James Potter and Lillian Prince. Heronius remembers everything from his other life, but everyone seems to be placed in different families, blood, and unions. How did this happen, and does Harry really want to go back, when he has the family he always wanted? DM/HP, RW/HG, CW/BZ, SS/BL, SB/OC, NM/LM, OC/AT, BW/FD, and many more. M/M F/M F/F

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Bright green and red battled each other, until they rebounded. A bright flash of light appeared, then silence.

"Harry!"

All that answered was silence.

"Harry Potter is dead." Voldemort looked at the dead body, excited and slightly disappointed. "Have the giant take him to show his defeat."

Hagrid walked through the battle field, and every witch and wizard stopped, dropping their wands to their sides. Bellatrix LeStrange raised her wand and cast the Dark Mark into the sky, cackling. "Poor ickle Potty is dead and gone! Whatever shall the disgusting mudblods and blood traitors do!?"

Hermione cried out and ran after Hagrid, but was cut down by Bellatrix with a swift crucio. Writhing on the ground, Hermione watched Hagrid lay Harry on the ground carefully in the corner of her eye.

Ron screamed and ran at Bellatrix, "STOP!" He tackled her to the ground, and pummeled her. She took the hits, laughing. Hermione sat up, Bellatrix lost concentration for the crucio when Ron tackled Bellatrix, and walked slowly towards Harry's body, shaking and twitching every now and then.

She sat down beside him and pulled his head onto her lap, petting his hair, looking at his face. There was a slight twitch of his nose, and her hand slowed. Very soflty, she asked, "Is it gone?" A slight nod of his head gave her his answer. She put his head back on the ground and stepped away.

Looking for Voldemort, she saw Neville standing in front of him and Nagini, holding Godric Gryffindor's sword, pointing it at Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed, "You think you can kill me? I'm immortal. I have killed Harry Potter, and triumphed over Death!" With a wave of his hand, Nagini shot at Neville. With a twist of the sword, Neville chopped off Nagini's head, and a black mist flowed out of her body. Voldemort cried out in rage. "Crucio!" Neville fell to the ground, writhing in pain and screaming.

With Voldemort occupied, Harry stood up, raised his wand and cried out, "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shot from his wand to Voldemort. Hearing the cry, Volemort turned slightly, his eyes widening at the green light. Then without a sound, flew through the air from the green light hit him in his back, died.

Harry Potter passed out, exhausted and a smile on his face.

**Chapter 1**

Like a bad dream, Heronius Potter burst up out of his bed, falling to the floor. He jumped up, looking around his room, expecting to see a battlefield with wounded or dead soldiers all around, but saw a large four poster bed, a wardbrobe, desk, and two open doors, one leading to a hallway, and the other to a bathroom. A head popped into the doorway from the hallway with auburn hair and emerald eyes, "'Eronius? Get up, we have to finish packing, before Mother gets mad. Aren't you excited, we finally get to go to Hogwarts with Dad tomorrow!"

"Huh?"

"Heronius! Etruscus! Come downstairs, its dinnertime, and we have guests!"

"Come on Harry, Siri and Mrs. Black are here! Hopefully they brought Orion, Regulus, and Canis too. Can't wait to brag to Canis that were going to Hogwarts and hes not. We shold also ask Orion how they sort out everyone to houses. I heard you have to fight a troll."

Heronius stood up and followed his brother downstairs, letting him ramble on with excitement about the upcoming school year. A tall red-headed woman stood by the stairs with a smile on her face, her bright green eyes bright with excitement.

"Oh, Heronius, Etruscus, I'm so happy that you guys are finally going to Hogwarts. It's a load of fun there, but be careful of those slithering snakes, okay?" Lillian Potter nee Prince teased with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Mother. Don't you remember that Sevvie is a snake? He's loads of fun, too, when he's not with Aunt Bellie," replied Etruscus. Looking at him, she smiled soflty. "Yes, I kmow that. But don't worry. He's going to be there too, with Betelguise and Ireaneuse. All your friends are going to be there with you this year at Hogwarts." Listening to the conversation, Heronius cut in, "Not everyone, Mom. Dudley never got a letter."

She shot him a look. "You are never to say that name in this house. Filthy half-blood. My sister should have never married that muggle. Its disgusting fraternizing with their kind. I told you to never go anywhere near their kind. At Hogwarts, I expect you to stay away from the Mudbloods, and blood-traitors like the Weasleys. Your father and I will be watching." She stared at them both, coldy, then walked into the dining room with a warm smile on her face. They followed her into the room, and saw Sirius and Mrs. Black, with their children standing in a row behind them.

"Sirius! Elenus! So happy that you could make it! I see that you brought the kids as well. Heronius and Etruscus are going to be so happy! Boys, go sit down, the elves are going to be bringing out dinner as soon as your father gets home, which should be any minute now."

The floo activated, and James Potter stumbled out. "I hope I am not late. The Headmaster held the teacher's meeting a little longer than usual, asking about Harry and Truscus." He walked over a kissed Lily on the cheek, and hugged Sirius, patting him on the back. "It's been too long since the last time you guys visited, Siri! Lovely evening it is Elenus, isn't it?"

The adults sat down at the table with the children, with James at the head of the table and Lily to his right and Sirius to his left. Next to Lily was Heronius, and Etruscus, and next to Sirius was Elenus, Orion, Regulus, with Canis sitting opposite to James. Elves apparated into the room, holding dinner trays. As the food was placed onto the table, James turned to Harry and Truscus.

"Boys, how was your day today?"

"I spent the day packing and flying, though Harry was asleep all day and hasn't packied yet."

"That's not true! Father, I packed last night, and I did wake up today. I just didn't bother to leave my room, not that it was any of your business, little brother."

"Hey, you are only older by four minutes! And you should leave your room every once in a while. It's just plain creepy, how all you do is sit in there by yourself and read. You should have flown with me. We could have played Quidditch!" Etruscus huffed. James shot Lily a look, and turned towards Harry.

"I thought I told you to start socializing. Pretty soon, you'll be nothing but a shut-in with no life, like your aunt Chrys. You don't want that do you?"

Lily stood up and gave James a cold stare. "I thought we weren't going to talk bad about each others family, James?" She excused herself and left the room. Sirius wolf-whistled and said, "Dang, James. You sure know how to woo a woman." Dinner was silent after that with little comments here and there about the food and weather. Sirius and his family stayed for another hour after dinner, but there was no sight of Lily for the rest of the night.

Heronius got ready for bed with a frown on his face. 'I hope Mother comes with us tomorrow to say goodbye at King's Cross.' He laid down in bed on his back, staring at the canopy and slowly fell asleep, a frown still present on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Standing beside his brother, Heronius watched the hustle and bustle of muggles walking through the packed station of King's Cross. James walked briskly towards them with a cart for their luggage. Mother decided to stay at home, saying her goodbyes at the door. Father usually flooed to Hogwarts from the living room, but since it was Harry and Truscus' first year of school, he decided that he didn't want them to ride the train by themselves, not trusting them to not get into trouble.

"Come on boys. The train leaves in half an hour." He turned towards the thick brick tower separating platform 9 and 10, and with a hop, ran through the portal to nine and three quarters, leaving them at the muggle's platform. Etruscus grabbed Heronius' hand and they both started to run at the tower, and felt the slight tug as the entered platform nine and three quarters. James was waiting on the otherside, his foot tapping lightly. He grabbed their hands and started dragging him through the crowds of witches, wizards, and Mudbloods towards the train. Heronius looked around as he was being dragged and saw a giant clan of gingers, a bushy haired girl with sobbing parents, and another clan, but with almost white hair, and some with black hair. They got on the train and walked down the narrow hallway to an empty compartment and stowed their luggage on the shelves above the seats and sat down. The platform outside started to clear up as stragglers got on the train and families left. A loud whistle cut through the air and the train started to leave the station. James and Etruscus soon fell asleep halfway through the journey, while Heronius stayed up and read his potions textbook.

The door opened up, and a blonde boy popped his head in looking around. "Is there an empty seat in here. I'm Draco Malfoy, and all the other acceptable compartments are full, and the other unacceptable have blood traitors or mudbloods in them."

Heronius pointed to the empty seat next to him and replied, "Don't worry, there are only purebloods in here. I'm Heronius Potter. There's my twin, Etruscus Potter, and my father, James Potter, asleep on the other seats." He offered his hand to Draco, who grabbed it and shook his hand, sitting down. "That's good to hear. I was wondering when I was going to meet you. My father told me about you and your family." Heronius looked at him, confused.

"Why would your father do that? Ive heard nothing of you."

"Why, you Heronius, are my fiancée."

The door flew open and a bushy haired girl stepped into the compartment.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville Longbottom lost his toad, Trevor."

Draco gave her a warm smile and said, "Look, Mudblood, the door was closed until you opened it, so how ever did a toad named Trevor get in here?" She looked affronted, and her eyes started to water. She hiccupped and ran out of the compartment, leaving the door open. A red headed child walked in after she left.

"Look here you Weasel. That was plain rude. You cant insult people based on blood status."

"But I can on wealth status. You're a redhead, so you must be a Weasley."

Heronius stood up at that and pointed to the door. "Get out. My mother told me to never associate myself with filthy blood traitors, like the Weasleys. Your kind makes me sick."

Weasley's face turned bright red, matching his hair color. He drew his wand and pointed it at Heronius. "You can't talk to me. I know who you are, Potter. My mum told me about your family. You have a half-blood cousin, don't you?"

"My mother's sister was disowned the moment she married that disgusting muggle. I have no relative with blood less that pure. So, no, I do not have a half-blood cousin."

"Really, because theres a boy in my compartment that says otherwise. Does the name Dudley Dursley mean anything to you?"

Heronius' face turned green. "Oh Merlin, no. But it sounds disgusting. Who names their child Dudley?"

"Harry, what did I say about lying and being rude? Of course you've heard about Dudley, he's your cousin. You should be happy that you can go to school with him."

Heronius jumped at the voice and turned towards his father. "That half-blood's mother was disowned before I was born. I have no relation with a mudblood or a blood traitor, so I am not lying. I am not happy that he is going to Hogwarts. He does not deserve it."

James stood up and smacked Heronius across his face, and he fell, clasping his hand to his left cheek, eyes watering. "Do not speak so imperiously towards me boy, or you will be gone." James turned towards the Weasley and waved his wand. Weasley flew out of the room, and the door shut and locked after him.

"Draconis Malfoy, I've been listening, and I apologize for my son. He does not know of the engagement. It seems that his mother has not been doing her duty in raising my sons correctly."

Draco bowed towards James and accepted his apology, "It is okay. I should not have brought it up at first meeting. I would also like to apologize for such a scene with the Weasley boy."

James nodded his head and smiled at Draco. All the while, Etruscus slept at his seat.

The rest of the trip was spent peacefully, with casual banter between James, Heronius and Draco.

Finally approaching Hogwarts, James stepped off first and apparating to the ward border, leaving Heronius, Draco, and Etruscus behind.

"First years! First years over here!" A tall man- a giant by the look of it- shouted by the pier, waving a lantern in the air got their attention.

Walking over there, Draco sneered at the giant and sat down in a boat. Heronius and Etruscus followed suit. Two other children were already sitting down in the boat, a girl and boy. The boy stuck out his hand towards Draco, "Hello, I'm Blaise Zabini, and this is my associate, Pansy Parkinson." The girl dipped her head in their general direction, not paying attention. She was watching as the Weasley boy stepped into the boat and sat down next to Etruscus.

"I know, I know. You don't associate with Weasleys, but there was no other empty spots in the other boats. So you guys will have to deal with me on the ride over." Weasley glared at Draco and Heroinus. Etruscus looked uneasy, looking between Weasley and his elder brother.

"Hello, my name is Etruscus Prince. And you are the Weasley?"

"Yes, I am a Weasley. Ronald Weasley. Nice to meet you. You seem a lot better than your brother. How come you have different last names?"

"Don't' worry about that. He almost never talks and is cold to everyone. Even me, and we've shared a womb for nine months. All he does is read and boss me around." He pointedly ignored his question on his name.

"Etruscus, be silent. We do not associate with his kind. Do I need to write to Mother already? I'm sure you do not want to get a letter already from her stating her disappointment in you."

Etruscus looked down at his lap and did not say anything else to anyone for the rest of the boat ride over.

All that followed was the awkward sound of silence for the rest of the ride.

All the first years stood outside the Great Hall doors, excitement buzzing in the air. There was an obvious divide between blood in the crowd. Purebloods were all gathered to the left and everyone was gathered to the right. Everyone was questioning how the sorting ceremony was going to occur.

A tall thin woman with a serious, or sour face to those of a different perspective, walked to the front of the crowd. Facing the crowd, she introduced herself.

"Good evening, all students shall call me Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration for all years, and I am also head of the Gryffindor house and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. The sorting is going to begin in five minutes. I will call your name. You will sit on the stool in front of the teacher's table. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, that will decide what house you will be placed in." She looked across the crowd twice, turned and walked to the Great Hall doors.

"Follow me into the Hall."

The Great Hall was a large and open room, with a charmed ceiling that showed the night sky. There were five tables in all, four lined vertically with giant flags hanging in the air with the house symbols, and a horizontal table at the front of the room behind a single stool sitting in the middle of two tables. The stool had an old-looking hat with a long tear at the base of the hat above the brim. A tall old man with a long beard sat in the middle of the table wearing dark blue robes with lime green shooting stars. James Potter sat to the far left next to a thin pale man with straggly greasy hair hanging in his face and a hooked nose. The first years stood between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables in the middle of the Great Hall before the stool with the ratty hat sitting on it. Professor McGonagall stood next to the stool and the sorting began.

Heronius Potter was ashamed. He and his brother were separated-in different houses. Potters were traditionally in Gryffindor and Princes were traditionally in Slytherin. But for this generation, it was switched. After Heronius was sorted into the Slytherin House, Severus Malfoy smirked at James Potter, who stormed out. Heronius sat next to Draco at the Slytherin and waited for his brother's name to be called. And when he was called, Heronius sat at the edge of his seat in anticipation. The hat was placed on Etruscus' head. After a minute, the hat opened up and called out…

"Gryffindor!"

Etruscus looked at Heronius, frightened, as he slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table. Heronius looked down at his lap after his brother sat down, defeated. This will be the first time in their life they would be separated. After Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, the stool and the Sorting Hat disappeared from the Hall. The old man with the beard leaned forward and stood up.

"For the first years, I am Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Welcome, and for second years and above, welcome back. For all, the Forbidden Forest is just that- forbidden. Hogsmeade weekends for third years and above start on September 13th." He raised his goblet and wished for another great year.

"Let the feast begin!" Headmaster clapped his hands, and on all five tables we're covered with floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

There is another dream scene that I know does not follow the actual events in the books/movies. I apologize, but I liked how it sounded, so I kept it. ; )

**Chapter 3**

The prefects of the Slytherin House gathered all the first years and lead them all down to the dungeons and the common room. The room was not what Heronius expected. It was bright, warm, with no sign of dampness. There were two couches in front of a large fireplace, along the far wall was a wall of bookshelves with beanbags on the floor in front of them. The wall across from the fireplace had an open doorway with the view of adjacent staircases that led up. All furniture was an emerald green, with silver accents. There was a furry black rug in front of the staircase doorway, and a moving portrait of Salazar Slytherin above the fireplace. Severus Malfoy was standing in front of the fireplace, staring into the fire. As the first years entered the common room, he turned towards the entrance, looking like a greasy dungeon bat.

"All first years, sit down. Prefects, go to your rooms."

He waited for all the first years to sit down and the prefects to vacate the common room before opening his mouth again.

"There are more rules to follow, besides the rules the headmaster listed off. One, there is a curfew everyday at 9:30 p.m. Two, you will not receive detentions, or give Slytherin a bad reputation. Three, there will be no grades in ANY subject under an A. Lastly, whenever you associate with other houses, you will prove that you are better than all other houses. Do not lose house points for anything. Do not disappoint me."

With a flip of his robe, he stalked out of the room.

Sitting in the first year boy's dorm, Heronius sat on his bed, watching as Draco was unpacking his trunk. He looked around the room to the other housemates. Heronius' bed was to the far left, closest to the bathroom door, then Draco, Blaise, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle to the far right.

"Don't look so sad Heronius. Your brother would be fine. You should be fine, youre the first Potter ever to be in the Slytherin, but you should be feeling disappointed for the Prince family because they now have Gryffindor blood in their family, and from what I heard, Etruscus is the heir to the Prince family. And you are going to be with Slytherins for life, with me as your soon-to-be better half."

Blaise, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle turned towards Draco after the last sentence drifted through their ears, filing the information for later use. Heronius glared at Draco.

"Maybe you shouldn't be blurting out personal information for everyone to hear, and I don't believe you until my Mother sends me word that your words are true. Father's word isn't always accurate. I believe her word above all. So far you haven't been a very good Slytherin."

"Slytherin is a close-knit family with a united front. All problems and secrets are known by all, and everyone is protected by all. In the future, it will be known by all for our upcoming nuptials and you should be happy that we have the next seven years to get to know one another. Your mother will send word that I speak truth, for both our mothers made the agreement that both firstborns of their family would marry another no matter what sex. We will make a new generation that will be stringer than this one. So I am the perfect Slytherin, Heronius, and don't question me again."

Heronius didn't say anything. He stood up from his bed, and started unpacking his trunk, not saying a word. Draco sat on Heronius' bed and stared at him as he moved around the room putting his clothes in the wardrobe that stood across from his bed. Heronius tapped his wand against the lid of his trunk, and the trunk shut, miniaturized, and went into the top drawer of the wardrobe. From his textbooks, Heronius grabbed his potions textbook and sat on the bed next to Draco, leaning against the pillows. He scooted towards Draco, pushing him towards the edge of the bed, until he fell off. Before Draco could even react or demand an apology, Heronius spelled the curtains hanging off the top of the bed shut. Draco stood up from the cold dungeon floor with a huff, and straightened his school robes, and went over to sit on his bed and also spelled his bed curtains shut. The other boys in the room waited for the curtains to close before laughing as they got ready for bed.

Heronius cast lumos and read from his potions textbook until he was sure that all the other boys were in their beds asleep. Peeking from the curtains at the other beds, he crept out and grabbed pajamas from his wardrobe and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Undressing, Heronius looked at the floor length mirror that stood at the far wall of the bathroom by the bathroom's linen closet. An eleven year old boy stared back with bright Avada Kedavra eyes, and messy black hair. He didn't wear glasses like his brother, he didn't have a tan like his brother. He had pale milky skin, with his lower ribs poking out. There was a large scar on his chest from when he did not obey his Mother's words. Another scar was on his hand- words from a blood quill- that read, "I must not tell lies." He usually hid it with glamour, but when he was alone with his Mother, he wasn't allowed to hide it because it showed him how much of an bad boy he was. There was a scuffle outside of the bathroom door and Heronius was quick to put of his pajamas, hiding his thin, scarred body from view. The door opened to a bleary eyed Crabbe.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? Get out. I need the loo."

Heronius quickly walked past Crabbe out of the bathroom and crawled into his bed, spelling the curtains closed again. He cast a silencing charm onto his bed, keeping all sound in , and went to bed.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A bright white stag burst from his wands to the Dementors. Harry Potter was leaning over the body of his godfather, who was passed out at the edge of the lake. The Dementors flew back in fear, and left.

"Heronius!"

Heronius woke up with a cry, lashing out at the blurry figure leaning over him.

"Woah, dude, watch it! You were having a pretty bad nightmare. All I did was wake you up! Do you want me to go get Professor Malfoy?"

Heronius looked up, now fully awake, and looked at Draco, who was still leaning over him. Heronius sat up and pushed Draco out of the way and got out of the bed, and went into the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help, there is no need to be pushy about it. I wont tell anyone about the dreams thing but it was obviously a bad dream. You broke through the silencing charms on the bed. I just want to help you! I want you to be my friend, and friends trust one another!"

Heronius turned to Draco, "I never said that I wanted to be your friend, though, and with the performance from last night, you aren't very trustworthy, Draconis Malfoy." Heronius smiled, then shut the bathroom door in Draco's face.

Standing in front of the sink, Heronius stared at his pasty, sick looking face and wiped the sweat off his brow. Turning on the faucet, he waited for the sink to fill with water. Washing his face, the bathroom door opened.

"You know Harry, you have to start trusting people other than your Mother. The Malfoy got his uncle to come get me, and from the looks of things, your nightmares are getting worse."

Heronius looked at his father. "It's okay father. Just a bad dream…but this one was a little different. I didn't die. Nobody died. There was a huge mob of Dementors coming after me, and Uncle Siri. I cast a Patronum- a white stag- and they left, then I woke up to my supposed fiancée leaning over me. Talk about a rude wake-up call."

"Really, that was a rude wake-up to you? How about waking up abruptly because your dorm mate was screaming in his bed, writhing in pain and looking like he was dying?"

Draco stepped around James Potter into the bathroom and looked at Heronius, waiting for a reaction on his stoic face. But, there was none. "You wanted to be friends and have my trust, and you rat me out to my father? I'm obviously fine, Malfoy. I did not ask you to go get him from his rooms."

"I got Professor Potter because my poor nephew was crying to me saying that his poor new best friend was in the dorm, dying. I expect you to thank him, and go to Matron Pomprey if needed." A dry sarcastic voice wafted into the bathroom. James moved slightly from the doorway, and Heronius saw Severus standing in his black teaching robes, disappointment written all over his face.

"Harry, Draco, go to bed. You have five hours before breakfast. Ill see you in the Great Hall in the morning. Snivellus, after you." James waved his hand towards the dorm room doorway. Severus sneered at James, and practically flew out if the room.

Draco crawled into Heronius' bed after him and closed the curtains. "I don't care what you say, im not leaving until necessary. Go to bed, Heronius, and I will guard you from more nightmares." Heronius stared at him with a guarded look, turned over onto his side away from Draco, against the far side of the bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

There is a direct quote from Severus Snape in this chapter from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 4**

Heronius sat in the Great Hall next to Draco and Blaise at the Slytherin table. He looked at his brother at the Gryffindor table as Etruscus was joking around with Weasley blood-traitors. Disgusted, he looked down at his plate piled with food. Taken aback, he turned towards Draco, eyebrow raised.

"You're very thin and look malnourished. Sickly. Last night at dinner you barely ate, and today is the first day of classes. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Eat." Draco watched Heronius until he picked up his spoon and ate a spoonful of oatmeal with apple flavoring. His face scrunched up when he took a bite of a chunk of apple. Satisfied, Draco turned towards his own meal, an heavy omelet stuffed with cheese, hash browns, and onions. Heronius quickly took a drink from his goblet full of pumpkin juice. A herd of owls flew in from the open Great Hall doors and dropped off letters. Unsurprised, a thick red envelope fell in front of him with a gold wax 'P' on the back, holding the letter closed. Looking over at Etruscus, Heronius saw his brother received a green envelope with a silver wax seal. Both the letters ripped themselves open as their Mother's voice ripped through the Hall.

"I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU TOO! POTTERS BELONG IN GRYFFINDOR AND PRINCES BELONG IN SLYTHERIN! MY FATHERS ARE TURNING IN THEIR GRAVES BECAUSE OF YOU ETRUSCUS! YOU ARE THE PRINCE HEIR! AND HERONIUS, I AM SURE THAT JAMES AND CHARLUS ARE JUST AS DISAPPOINTED AS I AM! THERE WERE TIMES WHEN POTTERS DEVIATED FROM GRYFFINDOR, BUT NEVER TO SLYTHERIN. No offense to you of course, Severus, dear. YOU TWO WILL HEAR MORE OF THIS OVER BREAK, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Done, the two letters tore themselves apart. Everyone in the Hall was staring at the two unlikely twins, mouths hung open with food barely chewed falling out. The room staeyed silent as both boys shot up out of their seats at the same time and ran out of the Hall when the letters were finished. James Potter swiftly glided out of the Hall after his two sons, to hopefully appease them, or to punish them for their sorting, no one but they knew.

After a full minute after the sordid affair did the Great Hall liven up again, no one noticing, except the potions master, that Draco followed suit shortly after James. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The twins ran out of Hogwarts towards the lake, reaching the Womping Willow, before slowing to a stop. Leaning over, Heronius tried to catch his breath, as Etruscus started to openly cry.

"How can she do that? Our own mum! She was so proud that we were going to Hogwarts, and in less than a day, she's disappointed! I understand why she would be for me, but you! You are the only one she truly loves! How can she treat you like Hippogriff dung!"

"Mother only does what she does best. It was embarrassing, yes, but be thankful she didn't threaten to disown you Truscus. She can't disown me because I'm the Potter heir, but you're the Prince heir. Mother was only teaching us a lesson on how the world is supposed to work."

"No, what she did was cruel. It was unnecessary, but don't worry. I shall be sending your mother a letter when we get back to Hogwarts. I only told her of your sorting because of how unusual it was for a Potter to be in Slytherin. I see no problem of my heir being in Slytherin, though I was expecting Ravenclaw, for you are a scholarly boy. And Truscus, don't be ashamed that you're in Gryffindor, it's in your blood. As a Potter, its well known that that was my House in school. Your mother was also in Gryffindor with me, to her shame, as was Sirius, Remus, and Wormtail- the traitorous git."

"If even she was in Gryffindor, how can she treat me, her Prince heir, as a traitor? Its obviously in my blood with both parents in Gryffindor! Is she that ashamed of her own house to be disappointed of me?"

"Your mother works in mysterious ways, I even think its mysterious to her as well. Lets go back to the Hall to finish breakfast, and to get your school schedules."

Draco finally caught up to them and grabbed Heronius into a hug. "It's okay, Heronius. No one can truly be ashamed of you." James and Etruscus were shocked by this public display from a Slytherin thru and thru. Heronius stood, shocked for a second, before returning the hug, burying his head into Draco's shoulder, crying. Etruscus quickly hugged Heronius as well. "I'm sorry Harry. I know how important mother's words are for you. She didn't mean it, im sure of it."

They stood there huddled together while James stod watch for a minute, before Heronius started to pull away from Draco, wiping his eyes. "Let's go get our schedules, guys. Etruscus, I believe that you are correct, that Mother doesn't truly mean it. She's just a little sad that I'll be the only Slytherin in the family." He gave everyone a watery smile as his eyes started to water again with unshed tears, and quickly started walking back towards Hogwarts.

Gryffindors and Slytherins shared every class together for first and second years, the third and up had their own electives that had students from every house in them. Heronius and Draco's first class of the day was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

"Everyone, open your textbooks to page four and start reading. I want you to thoroughly understand what this class is about before we start going into spellwork." McGonagall tapped her wand against her desk, and page numbers started listing themselves on the blackboard behind her. She sat at her desk and waited for the students to start to read. When their heads popped up to show that they finished reading the assigned pages. She started with the lesson.

Their next class was potions for the first years with Professor Malfoy. After he let them into the classroom, everyone sat down at the desks, a natural barrier between houses with Slytherin on the right and Gryffindors on the left. Etruscus and Heronius sat more in the middle at different tables. Heronius sat with Draco, of course, and Etruscus sat with the Weasley, Heronius noticed- disappointed. The potions master stood at the front of the classroom, waiting for the eleven year olds to calm down and face the front.

"This class is going to be difficult for some, and easy for others. All must follow all instructions very carefully, or all shall get very hurt. If necessary, I will throw out any hooligans from this classroom. Do I make myself clear? Good. First thing, before we start brewing, I want to test your level of understanding of this artform. I know you all read thru your textbooks before class. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach" He paused, looking around the room. Seemingly reading every students mind, he turned towards the Slytherin side.

"Mr. Potter, what do you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" The bushy-haired mudblood, who was sitting behind the Weasley started waving her hand above her head as if to swat away a bothersome fly.

"Sir, you would get the draught of the living dead. You would then have to stir twice clockwise, of course. Then add sloth brain, Sopophorous bean's juice, and stir seven times counterclockwise. Though, to my knowledge, one should crush, not cut, the beans to get more juice, and then stir seven times counterclockwise, then once clockwise."

Impressed, the Professor nodded his head, "You are just as gifted as your mother, Potter."

"But, sir, the textbook clearly stated to cut the beans, and only stir counterclockwise seven times for the draught of the living dead. How on earth can Potter be truly correct, or gifted?" The bushy haired girl questioned Malfoy.

Severus sneered at the girl, "Ms. Hermione Granger, not everything is going to be 100% correct from textbooks, or any book. One must truly understand the art of potion making to find the best way to use every ingredient, as Mr. Potter proved through his correct ideas of how to make the potion better. What's the difference between aconite and monkshood?"

"Sir, that's not in the-"

Severus interrupted her. "Ms. Granger, if you do not know the answer just say it."

"There is no difference, sir. They're the same plant. Aconite is also called wolfsbane. It's very toxic, and usually used in pain-reli-" The professor interrupted her again,"Ms. Granger, I asked the difference, not to explain to me an ingredient that I already know everything about," Looking around the room, he saw that all the students on both sides were staring at him," Well, write this down!"

By the end of the day, Heronius and Draco were exhausted. They walked down to the dungeons to drop their stuff off in their room. Heronius' knees were threatening to stop working from all the running around, trying to get to classes on time. After potions, they had to run from the dungeons to outside to the greenhouses for Herbology. Sitting on his bed for a quick breather, Heronius watched Draco put their things away. When he was done, Heronius tried to stand back up, but his legs were protesting too much.

"Draco, go ahead of me. I'll catch up when my legs want to work."

"No, no, Heronius, I'll just ask the Hogwarts elves to bring us food in here. I'll eat with you, but first I want to tell Severus, and your father that we wont be joining everyone else in the Great Hall. Don't move,okay?" Not waiting for a reply, Draco ran from the room. Heronius sighed, "How can I move when I can't even feel my legs?"

Laying back on the bed, Heronius waited for Draco to return. With a crack, a house elf apparated into the room with a tray of food, a small folding table and two chairs. Draco finally returned, to see Heronius already started eating without him. Mad that he didn't wait, but also happy to see him eating, Draco sat across from Heronius and piled food onto his plate.

"Aren't you happy that we don't have to see Ronald Weasley stuffing his face with food like a starving child every meal?"

Heronius looked up from his plate, "Who?"

"The Weasley boy that sits with your brother."

"They all actually have names? Aren't there to many to count? Do all the Weasleys have names?"

"Well, I don't know all their names, but there are over five of them. I heard the last on is a girl. I wonder how that science experiment turned out. There hasn't been a girl Weasley in over six generations."

Incredulous, Heronius looked at Draco before replying, "How do you know so much about them?" Draco blushed, "My Father always says to know thy enemy."

Laughing, Heronius took another bite of food before pushing the plate away. "You can finish eating, but I'm going to start on my potions essay. 've got to write two feet worth. Should be a piece of cake." Heronius and Draco smirked at each other before Draco went back to eating, and Heronius grabbed his school bag, and left the room, heading towards the library.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

There's a torture scene in this chapter. This is obviously my first fanfic. Ever. So if its not good, or if it is good, please review. Ciao ; )

**Chapter 5**

For the first couple of weeks leading up to Halloween, everything was calm. There was a little tension between Heronius, Etruscus, and their mother, that was only verbalized thru letter, but with schoolwork, they were both on top of everything. The school year was just starting, but everyone was already saying that with all houses, Heronius, Draco, and Hermione Granger were going to have the top grades in their year for all classes. Etruscus was jealous of his brother to have such acceptance to his house, when their mother was treating him with such dislike, but he hid it from Heronius well, though Draco and Ronald Weasley were starting to catch on.

He was struggling with the sudden heavy workload from always being outside and on a broomstick, to having to read and write almost all the time, just to keep up with homework. He wanted to ask Heronius for help, but being in different houses, he wasn't sure how his brother was going to act. It was the first time for the brothers to be apart for such a long time, and he wasn't sure how to act around Heronius anymore.

With Heronius, after the nightmare from the first night in Hogwarts, it became a daily habit for Draco and him to share a bed. It seemed Draco's words held true, because the strange dreams stopped, and Draco was slowly showing that he could be trustworthy. Heronius still hasn't told anyone the full extent of the relationship he has with his Mother. Even his father doesn't know of the punishments, only thinking that Lily always had him clean, or write lines as punishment. He didn't know of the blood quill or the crucios she would put him under if he lied or was rude in a public environment.

It all changed for Heronius and Etruscus when Halloween arrived and Lily Potter nee Prince arrived at Hogwarts early in the morning.

It was the anniversary of the death of Gellert Grindlewald, an impressive wizard, who created the Universal Unity Act of 1963 for all creatures- dark, neutral, and light- are created equally,, and should be treated as such. Without Grindlewald, Heronius' "uncle", Remus wouldn't have been able to marry Fenrir Greyback, or have any children. Gellert Grindlewald was married to Headmaster Dumbledore until October 31, 1981 when he met Death. He was with his grandson, Dionysius Belby, in Muggle London, late that night, when he became a victim of a hit-and-run with a truck. The driver never even stopped his vehicle as Grindlewalds' body lay crumpled on the pavement, but picked up sped and the whole event was over in mere minutes.

Since then, all Pureblood wizards and witches would use Halloween night as a night of muggle hunting, making the holiday more terrifying for the lowly non-magical people. Most wizards didn't even discriminate the squibs either and would torture and kill them as well. Heronius' Mother took great pride and joy in muggle hunting, every year she would host a gathering where all the Malfoys' and Blacks' would appear, and 'purge' the world of muggles. With her children in school for that night, the muggle hunting was postponed for that year. Lily spent the day at Hogwarts with her family, sneering at the half-bloods and muggle born children that scurried off to classes around the school. She was called up to the headmaster's office three times on October 30th because of the complaints from his granddaughter, Minerva McGonagall. The first years were shocked when the heard that Professor McGonagall was Dumbledore's granddaughter. When Lily found out that McGonagall was an illegitimate daughter, she was okay with it because her sister, Chrysanthemum Prince, had an illegitimate daughter with Avery Mulciber, but then it was revealed that her mother was a muggle, all hell broke loss.

With both their parents in Hogwarts, it was allowed for Etruscus and Heronius to sleep in their father's quarters with their mother and father. The morning of Halloween, Heronius tried to sleep in, but Mother shoke him awake. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and started ot ask her why she woke him up so early, but she cut him off with a shush.

"Heronius, today is Halloween, and I know that I said that this year, we weren't going to celebrate, but I found the perfect candidate."

"But, Mother, were in Hogwarts. All the mudbloods are children. I thought the main rule for the 'purge' was to not attack and kill the progeny?"

"Hush, boy, our target today is not a child, but a teacher- an important Gryffindor teacher."

Surprised, Heronius woke up completely and stared at his mother. "Minerva McGonagall is important to the school and Dumbledore. Wouldn't killing her get us in big trouble, though? All the other Halloweens we attended, we only killed the bumbling muggles. There are actual consequences with killing the Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, and Transfiguration Professor. I wouldn't have a teacher for the rest of the year, and Truscus wouldn't have a head of house. We could go to Azkaban, Mother!"

Lily dragged him out of the bed that he shared with his brother, and transfigured his pajamas into wizarding robes. "I already made up my mind, Heronius. If we do get caught, IF. Then you don't have to worry, all blame would go to me. I am your mother, and if you backtalk me again, you will be a bad boy. We all know what happens to bad boys, Harry." She gave him a cold, penetrating stare, then walked out of the room.

"Be ready in five."

Mother and son crept down the second floor corridor, until they reached a painting with a young woman sitting by a window, petting a small tabby cat. Casting a quick tempus, Heronius and Lily saw that it was a little after two in the morning. Stepping closer to the painting, the young woman turned her head to them and stopped petting her cat.

"Password?" She peered at them imperiously, head tilted back and looking down her nose. Lily rummaged thru her pockets, and pulled out a slip of paper. Looking down at the paper, she read aloud, "Felidae." The young woman nodded her head, and the painting eerily opened, revealing a dark corridor that looked never ending. Lily stepped forward first, creeping along the wall, slow as molasses. Heronius followed his mother, but was stopped short when his shoes made sharp footsteps on the stone floors. "Take off your damn shoes, boy! She can't know what's happening until its too late!" Heronius quickly kneeled down and started untying his oxfords. Slipping them off, he held them both by the heel in his left hand and stood up. He nodded towards his mother, and they continued on. After one and a half minutes, they reached a heavy wooden door, with a wrought iron latch. Slowly, Lily lifted the latch and pushed the door open, a slight protest from the door before it was completely opened. When the door became vocal, Heronius quickly cast a silencing charm on the door. Lily looked thru the open doorway, holding her hand to stop Heronius from passing her into the room. She waved her hand down, indicating that the coast was clear.

Heronius finally walked into the large room, in the middle was a large canopy bed with long flowing curtains tied to the bedposts. A small lump was under the covers in the center of the bed, snoring lightly. Closing the door behind her, Lily crept over to the bed after Heronius, and searched for McGonagall's wand. Heronius quickly spotted the wand, innocently sitting next to a large feathered pillow at the top of the bad. He quickly snatched up the wand, and then he and his mother grabbed the bed sheets and threw them back.

McGonagall quickly woke up, gasping and looking around her in fright. Seeing Lily and Heronius, she raised a finger and shouted, "YOU! Wha- What in Merlin's name are you doing in your name?! Get out of my chambers this instant!" Lily cast a binding charm on McGonagall, and silenced her by slapping her against her right cheek. McGonagall's head flew to the left, and fell back onto the bed. A bruise slowly formed on her cheek, and her eyes were watering.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

McGonagall flew to the ceiling of the room, dislocating her left shoulder from the impact. She shrieked as Heronius used his wand to throw her around the room, furthering damage to her body. "Heronius, don't play so violently with it so quickly. We have all morning until anyone starts to wander where she is." He dropped the charm, and McGonagall fell to the floor. She now had a dislocated left shoulder, three broken rinds, and a fractured metatarsal.

"Crucio." After Lily whispered the word, McGonagall started writhing on the floor in pain. After a couple of minutes, she lost her voice from all the screaming. Disappointed, Lily dropped the Cruciatus Curse. She looked at Heronius from the corner of her eye and saw her son looking in pain, face tinged green. "Heronius, finish her." McGonagall opened her eyes, and opened her mouth, but no protest came out. Gaping like a fish, she tried to protest, but it was too late, Heronius whipped out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Sectumseptra!"

Sharp pain came over her chest, almost as bad as the Cruciatus Curse, McGonagall felt her life slipping thru the long gash across her chest. Feeling faint, she closed her eyes, never to open them again.

"Now Heronius, I told you to finish it. That does not mean using made up spells from your uncle Severus. It means the Killing Curse. How will you be good enough when your grown up and have to use it against the muggles?"

"But, Mother, Etruscus doesn't have-"

"Etruscus is weak! He sits in that Gryffindor tower, surrounded by mudbloods, and blood-traitors! You need to be strong to protect your brother from the nasty world. Look at my sister, Petunia. She was weak and she married a bigoted muggle, who disowned their precious Dudders, because he's a 'freak' like the rest of the family! All the non-purebloods need to stay out of the wizarding world. Their filth is weakening the blood, more and more of our young are being born, squib! These disgusting creatures are stealing our magic from the bodies of our children! Protect your brother, and next year, use the curse."

They stepped out of McGonagall's painting and obliviated the poor woman and her cat. Lily then pulled the painting of the wall before the woman could flee and set it on fire.

At breakfast that day, everyone was gossiping about where McGonagall could be. She has never been late for anything, or been absent from a meal. During the meal, Dumbledore kept looking worryingly at her empty chair, before getting up halfway thru breakfast and leaving the Great Hall. A half hour later, he ran back into the Great Hall, face tinged green. "All classes are cancelled. Everyone return to your dorms. You all will be notified when you'll be able to leave." Heronius grabbed Draco's hand, and watched for his mother's reaction. She raised her hand to her mouth, in fake shock, and James quickly pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as she cried crocodile tears. Dumbledore sat on the floor in the middle of the Hall and just stared at his shaking hands.

All the teachers were standing around Minerva McGonagall's body. Sinistra's, Potter's, Trelawney's, Hooch's, and Flitwick's faces were green. Looking at the state of the body, Severus Mafloy could tell that his curse was used to kill her, but he never said a word, because only he and Lily knew of the curse. He looked at Potter, curiosity showing through his eyes. He turned and stalked out of the room, and Potter quickly walked out of the room and flooed the Ministry for Aurors. It wasn't revealed to any students about the demise of McGonagall until the next day, when they planned to hold a vigil in her honor. Lily Potter and Heronius Potter did not attend.


	6. Family Trees

Before Abraxas Malfoy's generation of purebloods, there was always a shortage of pureblood children. Everyone was content with only one child, maybe two. But after Abraxas married Eileen Prince, it changed. Shortly after they were married, she was pregnant with their firstborn, Primus Malfoy, who later marries Andromeda Black and has three children- Nymphadora Malfoy, Cygnus Black, and Meissa Malfoy, but after she gave birth, she was then pregnant with twins, Lucius and Severus Malfoy. After their birth, it was decided by Abraxas, that he wanted a daughter, so Eileen got pregnant again with Elenus Malfoy. With four children, they decided that their family was complete, but was surprised when she found out that she was pregnant again, with a boy, who would be named Perseus Malfoy. It is already known that he would be disowned after marrying a blood traitor, though cut off from the fortune, their family was still close. All five children and their wives and husband would meet up once a year to gossip and spend familial time together. Lucius married Narcissa Black and had three children- Draconius, Auriga, and Hyginius. Draconius Malfoy was engaged to Heronius Potter. Severus Malfoy married Bellatrix Black, and had two girls, twins, named Betelguese and Ireaneuse. Ireaneuse is engaged to Canis Black. Elenus Malfoy married Sirius Black and has three children, all boys, named Orion, Regulus, and Canis. Orion Black is engaged to Wulfric Greyback, Regulus was disowned after being sorted into Ravenclaw but is still engaged to Calamitosorum Sinistra, and Canis Black is engaged to his cousin Ireaneuse Malfoy. The last Malfoy, though disowned, married Peter Pettigrew. They had two children named Heleneus and Cynurus Pettigrew. Heleneus is engaged to Ulric Lupin-Greyback, and Cynurus is engaged to Etruscus Prince, Heronius Potter's twin brother. Ulric and Wulfric's fathers are Remus Lupin and Fenrir Greyback. They are both werewolves that, unlike others, are not shunned by the pureblood society, Remus because of his relationship to Fenrir, and Fenrir because of his strength and role in werewolf society as Head Alpha above all others.

Heronius and Etruscus' parents are James Potter and Lily Potter nee Prince. As firstborn, Lily's chosen off spring would become head of the Prince family, but shortly after birth, they were both discovered as bearers, and it was shown that Lily could not have anymore children. The role was tossed over the head of her younger sister, Petunia, because she married a Muggle man named Vernon Dursley and was disowned, to the youngest Prince girl, Chrysanthemum Prince but she had a bastard daughter named Galatea Prince-Mulciber. No one knows which Mulciber did the deed and neither of the party are speaking up, so the role was tossed back to Lily, who gave the job to her second child Etruscus to marry well and give birth to a strong male to carry on the Prince name. But when she found out that James gave Etruscus to his blood traitor friend's son, she was outraged. Her ancestors had to be twisting around in their graves at the horror of some disowned offspring bringing their DNA into their family tree. Lily, Petunia, and Chrysanthemums' parents were Heronius Prince and Antonin Dolohov. Heronius Prince and Eileen Prince were twin siblings. James Potter's parents were Charlus Potter and Dorea Black.

Through the Black family, many are related. Arcturus and Pollux Black were brothers who married Melania McMillian, and Irene Crabbe. Arcturus and Melania had one child named Orion, and Pollux and Irene had two children named Walburga and Cygnus. Walburga Black and Orion Black married and had two children, Sirius and Regulus Black. Cygnus Black married Druella Rosier and had three children, Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa, all marrying Malfoys'. Sadly Regulus Black died shortly after finishing his Hogwarts education and never married his intended, Tom Riddle, who disappeared after his death. Dorea, Cedrella, and Arcturus, and Pollux are cousins. Cedrella Black married Septimus Weasley and was disowned.

The Weasley family was known to be large, but not always. Septimus Wealsey married Cedrella Black and only had one child, Arthur Weasley. Arthur married Molly Prewett and was disowned by his mother. Arthur and Molly moved into a small hovel shortly after marriage and soon made it their own, adding onto the ragtag building over the years. They had seven children to complete their family, six boys and one girl- William, Charles, Perseus, Frederick, George, Ronald, and Ginerva Weasley. At the time, only one child was engaged to anyone. William Weasley, called Bill, was engaged to a woman with a quarter of Veela blood, Fleur DeLacour, a woman from France. It was commonly known the hostility in their family between Moly, Ginerva and Fleur, the Weasleys' believing that the Veela used her allure to trap Bill into marriage, but no one could find a reason as to why. Bill came from a dirt poor family, and had a low-pay, time-consuming job with Gringott's as a curse breaker, always traveling between Britain, Egypt and Japan.

Albus Dumbledore married Gellert Grindlewald and had two children, Percival and Damocles. Percival never married, but had a daughter named Minerva McGonagall. Damocles married Marcus Belby and had one child named Dionysius Belby, who married Corius McGonagall, who had one child named Flavius Belby, who married Aurora Sinistra, who had one child named Calamitosorum, who is engaged to the disowned Regulus Black, not to get him mixed up with his dead uncle Regulus Black. Albus Dumbledore-Grindlewald took Remus Lupin under his 'wing' when he attended Hogwarts and acted as his mentor and parent through his educational career, and when he married Fenrir Greyback, gave Remus his blessing. Fenrir and Remus had two children named Wulfric and Ulric. Wulfric is engaged to Orion Black and Ulric is engaged to Heleneus Pettigrew.


End file.
